House of Crane (SB)
The Most Noble and Greatest House of Crane-LeClair of Blackmoor, commonly known as the 'House of Crane '''or simply as the '''Crane family '''was a wealthy and old ennobled pure-blood wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty-Nine. They lived in the House of Black and White in Blackmoor, England. The Cranes were related to other notable wizarding families, namely the Dumbledore, Scamander, and Umbridge families. The Cranes were one of the few pure-blood wizarding families that did not hold prejudice against muggles or muggle-born wizards. Because of this, they were derisively called "blood traitors" by other pure-blood houses. Since their elevation and ennobling by the Normans, the Cranes have been the hereditary Earls of Blackmoor for generations. The Cranes gradually intermarried with members of the LeClair family, a now extinct pure-blood wizarding family of French origin. History Early history The House of Crane originated in the area of what is now known as Hampshire. The founder of the House was presumably an Anglo-Saxon wizard named Æthelcran. At some point in history, the Cranes were ennobled and were given lands in the village of Blackmoor in southern England. Throughout history, the Cranes would soon gain fame and a stout reputation within the royalty of Great Britain. During the Norman Invasion, House Crane wisely chose to align themselves with William the Conqueror, rather than be wiped out and simply replaced. For his allegiance, Alfred of Crane was ennobled by the Normans and named Count. : Alfred of Crane casts magic at the Battle of Hastings.]] During the 1500s, Aleister Crane, a Dark Wizard, began studying and practising necromancy and was subsequently thrown out of Hogwarts for doing so. Rather than going back to his family, Aleister changed his name to "Mannimarco" and proclaimed himself the "King of Worms". He built an army of Inferi but was eventually defeated and killed. His Inferi, however hid inside a cave and sleep for many years, until they were once again awakened by an ambitious Tom Riddle. Notable Cranes in history were Amphitryon Crane, who created the Invisibility Charm, Cicero Crane, who gained fame for travelling around the world and adapting his encounters and adventures into a book, and Carlyle Crane, who became the first wizard to cure a man of vampirism. Historically, most members of House Crane were noted pure-blood supremacists, as was common with most ancient pure-blood families up until the late 19th century. Over time, their radical ideologies became increasingly unpopular with younger members of the family; the last "true" pure-blood supremacist was Hannibal Crane, the father of Donovar Crane. Later, they came to accept muggles and muggle-born wizards into their lives. Because of this, the Cranes had no problem marrying one of their own to muggles or muggle-born in Donovar Crane's generation. As a result, several lesser branches of the family had formed where its descendants were half-bloods. Crane family crest The family crest pays homage to Rowena Ravenclaw, bearing the colours blue and black, as well as images of several avian creatures. The Latin words ''Barba Tenus Sapientes appear as inscribed on a blue banner, meaning A Beard Down To The Wise. The House's sigil is the common crane. Physical appearances The traditional look for most of the Crane family was black hair and and eerie "ghost grey" eyes (somewhere between very pale blue and practically like dirty ice), or sometimes just pale white. The condition heterochromia iridum is believed to be common in the family. Many Cranes were eccentric and artistic, possessing a great eye for the magical and visual arts. They possessed a certain aristocratic elegance that reflected upon their personality, being very outspoken and truthful. Family tree Category:SharkyBytesz Category:House of Crane Category:Pure-blood families Category:Wizard families Category:Sacred Twenty-Eight Category:Families Category:Noble families Category:British nobility